


Deadpool & Spider-Man Boyfriend/Girlfriend Scenarios

by XXBackseatSerenadeXX



Category: Deadpool (2016), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Angst, Feels, Fluff and Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 17,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6192094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XXBackseatSerenadeXX/pseuds/XXBackseatSerenadeXX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is exactly what the title says. Some characters may be out of character. I still hope you enjoy it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nicknames

**Author's Note:**

  * For [http://archiveofourown.org/users/dashing_cupcake/pseuds/dashing_cupcake](/gifts?recipient=http%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fusers%2Fdashing_cupcake%2Fpseuds%2Fdashing_cupcake).



> :)

Deadpool  
Wade Wilson/Deadpool  
What he calls you: Kitten, Babe  
What you call him: Deady, Merc

Vanessa Carlysle  
What she calls you: Princess, Sweetie  
What you call her: Van, Ness

Spider-Man  
Peter Parker/Spider-Man  
What he calls you: (My) spider-girl, Baby  
What you call him: Pete, Petey

Gwen Stacy  
What She Calls You: Beautiful, Angel  
What You Call Her: Gweny, Stac


	2. Your Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :P

Deadpool  
Wade Wilson/Deadpool  
Your song: Stuck On You by New Politics   
Wade didn't normally do the whole long-term relationship thing. But, with you, it was different. He loved you and he never wanted you to get hurt. When he found out about his cancer, he freaked out. He didn't wanna hurt you. Then, he became Deadpool and he was even more concerned about hurting you. He tried to leave before he could hurt you more. But, he couldn't. Guess he was stuck on you.

Vanessa Carlylse  
Your song: Walls by All Time Low  
Vanessa didn't like getting close to people. She always got hurt. She had briefly dated your brother, Wade, and look where that got her. But, you were so much like him. When it came to the good traits, of course. You managed to break down her walls...much like Wade did, only, you two stuck together. She loved you and loved her. It took time but, you gained her trust. Now, she never wants to let you go.

Spider-Man  
Peter Parker/Spider-Man  
Your song: If I Could Fly by One Direction  
Peter showed you every part of him and vice versa. He didn't want you to get hurt. He tried to distance himself from you but, he couldn't. He loved you...he was in love with you. He couldn't just walk away from you. From everything you had. Only you could see him...the real him. And only he could see the real you. For each other's eyes only. And that's how you guys wanted it.

Gwen Stacy  
Your song: Still Into You by Paramore  
You two butted heads a lot. Especially when you two first met. You, being the sister of Peter Parker, were just as stubborn as he was. If not more stubborn. You were strong-willed and you had a bit of a temper. You didn't like her cause she seemed full of herself. But, you got to know her and you realized...there was more there than you realized. Even after all your fights and disagreement, you two still came together in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!


	3. Who You're Related To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3! Yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!

Deadpool  
Wade Wilson/Deadpool  
Weasel, you're his cousin. Weasel was overjoyed when he found out his best friend and favorite cousin were dating.

Vanessa Carlylse  
Wade, you're his sister. Vanessa wasn't thrilled at first when she found out you were Wade's sister which, resulted in a huge fight. Luckily, by the end of the night, you and Vanessa were laying in bed, cuddling and all was forgiven.

Spider-Man  
Peter Parker/Spider-Man  
May considers you a part of the family since you're almost always with her and Peter. She can't wait for you two to get married and for it to become official.

Gwen Stacy: Peter, you're his sister. You're a lot like Peter which, means you and Gwen argue a lot. However, you do love each other and everything always works out in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodbye!


	4. When They're Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy...what happens when they get jealous..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy as always.

Deadpool  
Wade Wilson/Deadpool: Oh boy...Wade and jealous? Not a good mix... When he's jealous, he'll growl at the guy. If he doesn't get the hint, Wade will resort to more drastic measures. He'll full on make-out with you if he has to. Even if that means taking his mask off in public. If his face won't scare the guy away, you two making-out will. Works every time. You'll usually roll your eyes at Wade after that happens. He'll simply smile innocently and shrug.

Vanessa Carlylse: Vanessa doesn't take too kindly to people hitting on you. Girl or guy, they better watch out. If someone hits on you when she's around, they'll think twice. She'll give them the death glare, hoping they get the hint. When that doesn't work, she'll cling to your arm and lay her head on your shoulder. She'll also mouth the words, "Mine," to the person. That will cause you to smile and kiss her forehead. You loved your jealous little angel.

Spider-Man  
Peter Parker/Spider-Man: Peter doesn't like to show that he's jealous. He likes to think of himself as calm and laid back. He's more of a none PDA type of person. He prefers to show his affection for you away from prying eyes. However, when he's jealous, that's a different story. When he's jealous, he'll hold your hand or kiss your cheek. Simple gestures but, they show that you're already spoken for. 

Gwen Stacy: Gwen, much like Peter prefers not to do the whole PDA thing in public. But, when some girl or guy hits on you, she throws that out the window. She'll do the more innocent things like brushing her hand against yours or hugging you. Or, she'll give you a simple peck on the cheek. Just small ways of showing that your heart belongs to her. If she's really jealous, she'll slightly whine to get your attention. And, if that doesn't work, she'll kiss you. That never fails.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next update!


	5. Cute Couple Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute moments with your boy/girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy guys! Scenarios like first meeting, first kiss, first 'I love you' and more coming soon!

Deadpool  
Wade Wilson/Deadpool: This had happened before Wade got cancer. It was a cold winter night and you and Wade were laying in bed, cuddling. You had just gotten back from having a movie night over at Weasel and Vanessa's place. You two were laying under a pile of blankets and in a tangle of limbs. You were talking about random things and telling stories from childhood. You had just told Wade about the time Weasel had gotten his head stuck in the toilet at about age fifteen. Wade burst out laughing, his eyes shining. "Babe, have I ever told you I really like your stories?" You giggled, smiling. "Maybe once or twice." He smiled, kissing your forehead. You blushed slightly, humming a bit. "I love you, Wade." "I love you too, Y/N."

Vanessa Carlylse: You and Vanessa had come home from having dinner with the Wilson-Parker family, and you were sitting on the couch, playing video games. Left For Dead, to be exact. You kept dying, seeing how you weren't the best at video games anyways. Vanessa's character had to keep healing or reviving yours. After about the tenth time, you finally set the control down in a huff. You crossed your arms over your chest, pouting. Vanessa paused the game, looking at you. "Aw Y/N, what's wrong?" "I keep dying." You whined, much like a child would. Vanessa smiled, setting her controller down. "You're adorable." She cooed. You blushed, still pouting. She kissed you, causing you to uncross your arms and use them to pull her closer. "Happy now?" She asked, once you two had pulled away. "Much." You said, kissing her again.

Spider-Man  
Peter Parker/Spider-Man: You had somehow roped Peter into going to a friend's party with you. He was none too pleased, to say the least. Once you got there, he was already sure he'd have a bad time. You looked at him, grinning. "Come dance with me." You said, taking his hand and pulling him to the dance floor. The song "Jealous" by Nick Jonas, was playing. You loved that song. You started to dance. Peter just stood there, like a statue. You raised an eyebrow, looking at your boyfriend. "Come on, Petey, dance with me." You said, smiling cutely. He sighed, but started to dance. He was actually pretty good at dancing. After a while, he was starting to enjoy himself. A slow song came on and he held out his hand. "M'lady?" You took his hand. He put his hands on your waist and you wrapped your arms around his neck. You two swayed to the music, smiling. All in all, it turned out to be a good night.

Gwen Stacy: Gwen and you had gone to a concert. You two had had a lot of fun. It was on the drive home. You two were listening to the radio and singing along to every song that came on. Tove Lo's "Talking Body," came on and you two sang along, of course. A blush lit up both of your faces at the more suggestive parts of the song. You were both relieved when Echosmith's "Cool Kids," came on after. That was a song you both really liked. As the song was ending, you arrived home. "Perfect timing." Gwen said. You nodded, laughing. "I know, right?" You two walked inside, holding hands. You swung your hands causing her to laugh now, too. You started to sing The Neighbourhood's "Sweater Weather," which made her giggle. She then sang along, causing you to giggle. You two spent the rest of the night finding ways to make each other laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned!


	6. What They Text You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What your girl/guy texts to you and what you text him/her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Deadpool  
Wade Wilson/Deadpool  
Wade: (Hey kitten!)  
You: (Hi Wade!)  
Wade: (I miss you.)  
You: (I miss you too.)  
Wade: (I wish I was with you right now!)  
You: (I'll be home soon.)  
Wade: (Can't you come home now?)  
You: (No, I have work. I gotta go! See you when I get home!)  
Wade: (Bye kitten, I love you!)  
You: (Love you too, merc!)

Vanessa Carlylse  
Vanessa: (Sweetie?)  
You: (Yes, Nessa?)  
Vanessa: (I love you.)  
You: (I love you too.)  
Vanessa: (Sweetie?)  
You: (Yes?)  
Vanessa: (Come to bed.)  
You: (I'm working...)  
Vanessa: (That's it! I'm coming downstairs and dragging you to bed.)  
You: (Ugh, fine! I'll come to bed.)  
Vanessa: (Thank you!)

Spider-Man  
Peter Parker/Spider-Man:  
Peter: (Y/N, baby?)  
You: (What do you want, Parker?)  
Peter: (Are you still mad at me?)  
You: (Yes.)  
Peter: (Baby...please...)  
You: (Okay, I forgive you.)  
Peter: (I love you!)  
You: (I love you too, you dork.)

Gwen Stacy  
Gwen: (Y/N, my angel?)  
You: (Sup Gweny?)  
Gwen: (I'm bored.)  
You: (Want me to come over?)  
Gwen: (Yes.)  
You: (Want me to bring movies and Chinese?)  
Gwen: (OMG! I love you!)  
You: (I love you too, Stac. I'll be there soon.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update: His/Her name in your phone and your name in his/her phone.


	7. Their Name In Your Phone and Your Name In Their Phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next update: Their first thoughts when they see you and your first thoughts when you see them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Deadpool  
Wade Wilson/Deadpool  
His contact name on your phone: (My merc <3)  
Your contact name on his phone: (My kitten <3)

Vanessa Carlylse  
Her contact name on your phone: (Nessa <3)  
Your contact name on her phone: (Princess <3)

Spider-Man  
Peter Parker/Spider-Man  
His contact name on your phone: (Spider-boy <3)  
Your contact name on his phone: (Spider-girl <3)

Gwen Stacy

Her contact name on your phone: (Gweny <3)  
Your contact name on her phone: (Angel <3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look for the next update soon!


	8. Their First Thoughts Of You & Your First Thoughts Of Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade's again takes place before he got cancer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update: When you're talking about your crush and they don't know it's them

Deadpool  
Wade Wilson/Deadpool  
His thoughts: (Who's that cute girl talking to Weasel? They're hugging..they're cousins? She's smiling at me! Be cool, Wade, be cool. Okay, I'm going to talk to her.)  
Your Thoughts: (That cute guy with the shaved eyebrow keeps looking at me. He keeps looking at Weasel too..Huh, maybe he knows him? He's talking to me. Be cool Y/N, be cool.)

Vanessa Carlylse  
Her thoughts: (Who's that girl talking to Weasel? Maybe one of them knows something about...what was I here for again? She's really pretty. She looks sad...oh no, she's crying. I'm gonna try to cheer her up.)  
Your thoughts: (Is that Vanessa? She's beautiful, I see why my brother likes her. She looks worried. Poor girl's probably worried sick about Wade. How am I gonna protect her? Great, I'm crying now. And...she's hugging me...am I blushing?)

Spider-Man  
Peter Parker/Spider-Man  
His thoughts: (Whoa, who's she? She's gorgeous...she's smart too. That laugh is so cute. God, she's perfect. I gotta get to know her. But...how am I gonna approach her?)  
Your thoughts: (That guy is cute. Oh my god, he's looking at me. Do I have something in my teeth? I hope not...) 

Gwen Stacy  
Her thoughts: (So, this is Peter's sister? She's so childish and rude. How can he be related to her? Then again, she is kinda cute. No, Gwen, stop that.)  
Your thoughts: (Ugh...this is Peter's friend, Gwen? She's so stuck-up and snobby. Why does he hang out with her? Oooh, snobby Blonde is smart and cute. Wait...what?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed as always!


	9. When You Talk About Your Crush And They Don't Know It's Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one, again, takes place before Wade got cancer. The next few such as first kiss, first meeting, first date, first 'I love you', etc will be. However, once all the stuff from the past is up, things that are happening currently will be uploaded and those will take place after he became Deadpool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update: They Tell You How They Feel

Deadpool  
Wade Wilson/Deadpool: Wade had a huge crush on you. He'd liked you since he met you at Weasel's bar. He just didn't know how to say it. Also, he wanted to know who you liked before anything. You two had actually been discussing that exact topic. "So, Y/N, speaking of love interests, are you seeing anyone special?" He asked, tilting his head cutely. You chuckled. "Nope, I'm not seeing anyone." "Do you like anyone?" "Yes, I do actually." "Oh? What's he like?" "He's kinda perverted and he can be a jerk at times. But, he's also really sweet and funny. He's a great guy and I really like him." Wade felt his heart shatter with every word you said. 'And, he's not me.' He thought, sadly. You saw his face fall and yours did too. 'And, he's standing right in front of me. I'm just too scared to say it.' You thought.

Vanessa Carlylse: Vanessa knew she liked you the first time she saw you. She had no idea that you were Wade's sister. Which, you hoped for the mean time, it stayed that way. It's been months. She didn't think Wade was coming home. You didn't either. She had developed a rather massive crush on you. However, she didn't know if you liked her or, if you even swung that way. She, herself, was bisexual. You were lesbian but, she didn't know that. She decided to ask you. "Hey, Y/N, do you um..like anyone?" "Yeah, why?" You ask. "Just wondering...so..what's he like?" "She, actually." You said, blushing. "O-Oh, I'm actually bisexual, myself." She says. You nod. "I'm lesbian." "Cool. So, what's she like?" "She's beautiful and she's the most amazing girl I've ever met. She's one of my best friends. Vanessa nods, biting her lip. "O-Okay, well tell her I said hi." 'I can't...I like you.' You thought, sighing.

Spider-Man  
Peter Parker/Spider-Man: Peter was too shy to tell you how he felt. But, he was still curious enough to ask. So, he did. You two were hanging out, just talking when he asked. "Y/N?" "Yes, Pete?" "Do you like anyone?" It was so random. You two hadn't even been talking about anything like that. You just smiled. "Yeah, I do." Peter mentally crossed his fingers. "Who is it?" He asked, curiously. A blush crept onto your face. No way were you going to tell him that easily. You decided to leave hints so he could figure it out for himself. It didn't go as planned, however. "He's smart and cute. He's also really shy." You simply said. "Anything else?" He asked, hoping to get as much information as he could. "He has brown hair and is a bit of a nerd." You mused, hoping now he got the hint. He looked just as confused as before. You mentally face palmed. 'Well, that went well.' You thought, annoyed.

Gwen Stacy: For someone as smart as Gwen boy, was she living up to her hair color right now. You had made it as obvious as you possibly could that you liked her. She was oblivious. I mean, she knew you were bisexual and that you mainly dated girls. And, you'd been hinting for a while that you liked someone. Nothing, she was totally unaware. You tried every trick in the book. You finally decided to just spell it out as subtly as you could. "So...you know how I told you I like someone?" She looked at you. She liked you and she didn't wanna hear about HER because she was pretty sure you didn't like her. She raised an eyebrow, nonetheless. "Tell me about her." She said in a monotone voice. "She's really smart...she's also really pretty, and she's blonde, she's also friends with Peter." You'd basically told her, just without saying her name. She merely blinked. "She sounds great." You had to refrain from slapping her. "Never mind..." You said, defeated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be on the look-out for the next update. I update every few days so, look for it in a few days. It could be up as soon as tomorrow. Either way, enjoy this one and feel free to go back and read the others! <3


	10. They Tell You How They Feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they told you how they felt about you. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: First 'I Love You'

Deadpool  
Wade Wilson/Deadpool  
Wade's POV

I'm so stupid! I should of just told her how I feel. Okay, okay...I need to just tell her even if she rejects me. Hm...I need to practice first off. What am I gonna say? Write it down! I wrote about every idea I could think of. They all suck. I picked up the paper with all my failed attempts and threw it away. Let's just practice it out loud. "Y/N, I really like you. I've liked you for a long time and I...I was scared of rejection. Please don't hate me. If you don't feel the same, I understand." "Wade....?" Oh crap, how long has she been in here? I turned around to see her looking at me. "Y/N? How long have you been standing there?" "The whole time." She said. A blush crept onto my face. "Y-Y/N...I'm so sorry..." I stared at my feet. I expected her to laugh or to make a joke. Instead, she threw her arms around me. "I like you too." She said, nuzzling her head into the crook of my neck. I smiled, kissing her forehead. "Mine?" I asked, another smile forming on my face. "Yes and you're mine." Well, that went better than I expected it to.

Vanessa Carlylse  
Vanessa's POV  
I had my chance to say how I felt and I messed it up! She doesn't like me anyways... I sighed, looking at her from across the room. She appears to be reading a book. It's so cute the way she focuses intently on every word. I watched her, a smile forming on my face. She looked up to see me watching her. A blush dusted her cheeks. "Vanessa... W-What are you doing?" I blushed now too. "Sorry....you just look so cu-focused when you read." I almost said cute....oops... Her blush darkened. "Yeah, I get pretty into a book when I'm reading." She said. I nodded. "I do too." She smiled a bit. "So, what are you reading?" "The Fault In Our Stars, it's sad but, it's pretty good." "What's it about?" She told me and I absorbed every detail. I was so caught up in her and how pretty she looked I didn't even hear her ask if I wanted to read it with her. Instead, I caught her off guard mid-question and decided to just...go for it. "Y/N, would you like to go to a bookstore with me so I can buy it myself? Then, afterwards we can go to a cafe or something if you'd like." "Like a date?" "Yes...if you don't wanna, that's fine." "No, it's not that..it's just...you like me?" "Yeah...I kinda have for a while." I was caught off guard when she flung her arms around me in a bone crushing hug. "I'll take that as a yes."

Spider-Man  
Peter Parker/Spider-Man  
Peter's POV  
I looked over at Y/N who was singing The Phoenix by Fall Out Boy. She had headphones on and was in her own little world. Ugh, I can't believe I lost another chance to ask her out! If I keep doing things like this, I'll lose her before I even get a chance to ask her! Stupid...stupid...stupid... Unless...I suddenly had an idea and it involved song lyrics and a note. I ran off to get started. A while later, I came back to see she was now listening to Kick Me by Sleeping With Sirens. I tapped on her shoulder. She pulled her headphones off, looking at me. "What's up, Pete?" "T-This i-is f-for y-you." I said, blushing as I handed it to her. She opened it and read it aloud. "I run from hate. I run from prejudice. I run from pessimists. But I run too late. I run my life. Or is it running me? Run from my past...I run too fast...Or too slow it seems. When lies become the truth...That's when I run to you." She looked up at me, tears rolling down her cheeks and a smile on her face. When I saw she couldn't read anymore, I read it to her. "This world keeps spinning faster...Into a new disaster so I run to you. I run to you baby. And when it all starts coming undone...Baby you're the only one I run to. I run to you." She wiped her eyes, grinning like the Cheshire cat. "I like you too, you dork." I opened my arms and she ran into them, hugging me tightly. Best...day...ever.

Gwen Stacy  
Gwen's POV  
I ran a hand through my hair, sighing. Of course, she doesn't like me. I'm sure the girl she likes is a million times better for her than I'd ever be anyways. As I was mentally scolding myself, Y/N came in. She walked right past me, not even looking at me. I don't know why she's upset but, I'm sure I deserve it. I was getting ready to ask what was wrong when, she shoved past me carrying her guitar, phone, and earbuds. Oh no, she only pulls those out all at once when she's really upset. What did I do? She goes into the other room. I normally leave her alone. This time, I follow her. She's sitting on the bench, strumming on the guitar, a frustrated look on her face. Her phone lays next to her and she has her earbuds in. She's so absorbed in what she's doing she doesn't even notice I'm in the room. I hold my breath as she starts to sing. "Let's make a mess. Steal a kiss in the moment. You and me...Everything that could be...Touch, don't go...Stay as long as you like. Let's get reckless. Dance with our hands to the beat. Don't let this slip through our fingers. It feels insane...Don't you put up a fight. Let's rough it up. Till they shut it down. It's ah, ah, obvious...Right here's where the party starts. With you and me all alone. No one has to know. It's ah, ah, obvious to me. How it's gonna be...Ah, ah, obvious...When you come close to me." I decide to make my grand entrance by singing the next part of the song. "Let's make a scene. Like the movies in our dreams. Make me scream...Take me down. No one's watching...Close your eyes. Play it back and rewind. So surreal...As the story unfolds on the screen. Stop stalling...The credits are rolling. Hold me now...Before we run out of time. Let's rough it up. Till the end of the night." She takes her earbuds out and sets her guitar down. She gets up then and walks over to me. She says nothing and just hugs me. I think she knows exactly what I was trying to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy as always!


	11. New Characters~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I know I said I'd be doing first 'I love yous,' and I will, after I add the new characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters will be catch ups

Deadpool  
Jack Hammer/Weasel  
Francis Freeman/Ajax  
Christina/Angel Dust

Spider-Man  
Harry Osborn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once all the catch ups are done, 'First I Love Yous,' will be up.


	12. Jack Hammer/Weasel Catch up~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weasel's catch up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is Ajax's catch up.

Nicknames  
What He Calls You: Baby, Sweetheart  
What You Call Him: Jacky (which he hates), Weazy (he also hates)

Your Song: Dance, Dance by Fall Out Boy

Dance, dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, dance  
And these are the lives you love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me~

Who You're Related To  
Francis "Ajax" Freeman: His sister  
He was none to pleased about this but, you made him promise not to kill Weasel. He agreed but, only if he didn't have to play nice. You said fine, as long as Weasel didn't get hurt.

When He's Jealous  
When Weasel's jealous, he holds your hand tightly, afraid to let go. He knows you could do better and he doesn't want you to leave him. You've already told him that it will never happen and that you love him and him alone.

Cute Couple Moments  
One day, while hanging out with Wade and Vanessa, you were trying to get a cup out of the cabinet. You were too short to reach. You looked around for a step stool but, they didn't have one. You huffed in annoyance. Weasel saw this and came to your aid. "Need help?" He asked with a goofy grin. You pouted, crossing your arms over your chest. "I'm a big girl, Weasel. I can take care of myself." He shrugged, prepared to walk off. You groaned. "Wait!" He turned, another smirk on his face. "Yes?~" "I need help..." He chuckled, coming back over to you. He grabbed a cup with no problem and handed it to you. "Thank you..." You said. He smiled, kissing your cheek. "No problem, baby." You couldn't help but smile too.

What He Texts You  
Weasel: (Baby?)  
You: (Yes?)  
Weasel: (Whatchya doin?)  
You: (Watching Francis and Angel fight like an old married couple.)  
Weasel: (Lol, wanna come over?)  
You: (Yes!)  
Weasel: (Want me to pick you up?)  
You: (No...I'll come to you.)  
Weasel: (Good idea.)  
You: (See you soon.)  
Weasel; (Bye, I love you.)  
You: (I love you too.)

His Name In Your Phone And Your Name In His Phone  
His Contact Name On Your Phone: Weazy :P  
Your Contact Name On His Phone: Baby <3

Your First Thoughts Of Him & His First Thoughts Of You  
His Thoughts: (Look at her! She's HOT. What am I gonna say to her? Oh, she's coming over here!)  
Your Thoughts: (Hm, the guy in the glasses is kinda cute. Maybe I'll talk to him.)

When You Talk About Your Crush And He Doesn't Know It's Him  
You were minding your own business when Weasel started poking you. "Can I help you?" You asked, with a raised eyebrow. "Yes, actually." "Oh? And with what exactly?" "Telling me who you like.~" "Hm...well, he wears glasses, he's a bit of a dork and he's one of my best friends.~" "Oh, okay." Weasel said, walking away. You face palmed. "Damn it, Jack... why are you so dumb at times?"

He Tells You How He Feels  
Weasel's POV  
I walked over to Y/N with roses behind my back. "Hey Y/N." "Hi Weazy, what's up?" I blushed internally at the nickname. "N-Nothing just...wanted to give these to you." I said, handing her the roses. She took them, smelling them. A soft smile on her lips. "They're beautiful, thank you." I nodded. "No problem." My hands were sweating and I swear my heart was ready to beat out of my chest. "Hey, Y/N?" "Yeah?" "I like you." I said, turning to walk away. She all but tackled me, hugging me tightly. "I like you too!" I chuckled, holding her close. "Good to know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!


	13. Francis "Ajax" Freeman Catch up ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Ajax's catch up. :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is Angel's catch up.

Nicknames  
What he calls you: Love, Darling  
What you call him: (my) Prince, Killer (he actually thought this was quite fitting.)

Your Song: Drown by Bring Me The Horizon

Who will fix me now? Dive in when I'm down?  
Save me from myself, don't let me drown.  
Who will make me fight? Drag me out alive?  
Save me from myself, don't let me drown.

Who You're Related To  
Angel: Her sister  
She likes you guys together and always teases the two of you about it much to both of your dismays. She likes watching you get all flustered and Francis showing the closest thing to showing emotion, still.

When He's Jealous  
He has to refrain himself from killing the poor guy. More for your sake then the guy who's flirting but, still. He feels almost insecure at times because he thinks you deserve someone more...human. Yet, at the same time, he loves you and couldn't bear the thought of losing you. He's prepared to lose you but, not yet.

Cute Couple Moments  
You and Angel were goofing around in one of those rare moments where she was happy. Francis was watching with an amused look on his face. He didn't normally feel so...loving and caring. You certainly brought out the more human side of him. He didn't know he could still feel anything until he met you. He was still a bad guy by all means. You just unleashed the good he didn't know he still had in him. He hugged you from behind, smiling slightly. "Hello, love." You smiled. "Hey killer." He kissed your cheek, causing you to blush. "What's got you in such a good mood?" You asked. A full smile graced his features. "You...you bring out the kinder side in me. Something I didn't think I still had. I love you." You turned around to face him, giving him a crooked grin. "I love you too." Angel smiled, watching the scene play out. All she could think was, 'I'm glad he's happy for once.'

What He Texts You

Francis: (Y/N, love?)  
You: (What's up, killer?)  
Francis: (I just wanted to say, I love you...so much.)  
You: (I love you too.)  
Francis: (You are my whole world...I don't know what I'd do without you.)  
You: (Are you okay...?)  
Francis: (Yeah, I just....feel like I don't tell you how much I love you enough.)  
You: (Hey....it's okay. You can't help it. Never blame yourself for something you can't control.)  
Francis: (What would I do without you?)  
You: (Try not to think like that, okay?)  
Francis: (Okay....I gotta go...love you.)  
You: (Love you too, bye. <3)  
Francis: (Bye, love...be safe.)

His Name In Your Phone And Your Name In His

His contact name on your phone: (My prince :3)  
Your contact name on his phone: (My love <3)

His First Thoughts Of You & Your First Thoughts Of Him  
His thoughts: (This is Angel's sister? She's so sweet and innocent compared to Angel. She's also beautiful. What's wrong with me? I shouldn't be able to have thoughts or feelings like this...maybe I should ask Angel for advice? This is her sister after all.)  
Your thoughts: (This is Angel's friend, Francis? He actually...seems kind of nice. Surely this can't be the same guy she says is capable of killing...? Hm...even if he is, he seems like there may be some good left in him. Maybe I can bring it out.)

When You Talk About Your Crush And He Doesn't Know It's Him  
You and Francis were sitting together, talking. The question popped up out of nowhere. 'Who do you like?' You blushed, biting your lip. "He's a really good friend of mine. He's not the best at saying how he feels but, he's getting better at it." Francis nods. "If he hurts you, tell me. I'll make him suffer." You smiled but, it didn't reach your eyes. "Of course, Ajax." You rarely called him that, only when you were sad. He noticed this but, said nothing. What could he say? He never was the best at comforting people.

He Tells You How He Feels  
Francis' POV  
I saw Y/N talking to Angel. She looked sad. I've noticed the past couple of days, Y/N hasn't been acting like herself. That really worries me. I walked over to them. "Hey Angel, Hey Y/N." Angel, wanting to give us privacy, got up. "I'll let you two talk alone." I gave her a grateful smile before looking back at Y/N. I gently grabbed her hand, lacing my fingers with hers. She didn't pull her hand away. "Love, what bothers you?" "Just this guy." "The one you told me about the other day?" "Yeah." "Did he hurt you?" "No, I just...he's oblivious to how I feel is all." I bit my lip, sighing. "Y/N...I-I just want you to know, I like you a lot. You changed me...for the better. I know I'm not the guy you like but...will you be my girlfriend?" She hugged me so tight I thought she'd break my back. She was super strong, almost as strong as Angel. "Oh, Francis...don't you get it? You've been the one I wanted this whole time. Of course I'll be your girlfriend." I smiled, a genuine smile, for the first time in a long time. She pulled back to look at me, smiling. "You're always gonna be the one I want, for as long as I live."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned!


	14. Christina/Angel Dust Catch up~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Angel's catch up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is Harry's catch up. Then, all the catch ups will be done and I'll be moving on to the first 'I love you' scenario. :P

Nicknames  
What she calls you: Pretty Girl, (my) Baby  
What you call her: Ang, Hun

Your Song: Better Than I Know Myself by Adam Lambert

Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now,  
But I really need you near me to  
Keep my mind off the edge  
If I wanted to leave I would have left by now  
But you're the only one that knows me  
Better than I know myself

Who You're Related To

You don't really have a family. You consider Angel and Francis your family and they feel the same about you.

When She's Jealous  
Angel tries really hard to keep her emotions in check. But, she can't always do that. It tears her up inside when someone hits on you. She has to really try not to kill them right then and there. She takes one look at you and somehow calms down. All you have to do is smile and put your hand in hers. All her insecure feelings and doubts go away. Only to come back later, of course. She never tells you this, however. She doesn't want you to worry so, she's only ever told Francis this, knowing he wouldn't tell you without her permission.

Cute Couple Moments  
There were nights when she simply couldn't sleep. Even having you in her arms wasn't enough. On those nights, you'd opt to be the big spoon even though she preferred to be. (not that she really minded, of course) You'd pull her into your arms and sing her to sleep. This was one of those nights. You pulled out your phone, playing Amasic's cover of Love Me Like You Do. You sang along and surely enough she soon fell asleep. You smiled, singing the last note before turning your phone off. "Goodnight, Ang. I love you." You whispered before drifting to sleep. You didn't realize it but, she smiled in her sleep.

What She Texts You  
Angel: (Good morning, Y/N.)  
You: (Morning, Ang.)  
Angel: (How are you?)  
You:(I'm good, you?)  
Angel: (I'm doing good and I'm happy to hear you are, too. :) )  
You: (So, what's up?)  
Angel: (I was just wondering if you wanted to go get breakfast with me.)  
You: (Sure! Just let me get dressed.)  
Angel: (Okay, I'll pick you up. Just let me know when. :) )  
You: (I'll be ready in about...10 minutes. I'll text you when I'm ready. :) )  
Angel: (Okay, love you.)  
You: (Love you too. <3)

Her Name In Your Phone And Your Name In Her Phone  
Her contact name on your phone: (Ang :) )  
Your contact name on her phone: (Y/N :) )

Her First Thoughts Of You & Your First Thoughts Of Her  
Her thoughts: (She's so cute and fragile. What's she doing out here all alone? Oh no, she looks sick. I'll take her back to Francis. I hope I can convince him to help her and to let her stay with me...and not to hurt her...)  
Your thoughts: (That girl keeps looking at me...Oh well... At least she's pretty. Too bad I look like a mess...Oh, she's coming over here. I hope she doesn't laugh or give me pity...)

When You Talk About Your Crush And She Doesn't Know It's Her  
Angel noticed lately you seemed so...happy and in love. It made her sad. She knew you could never like her. She'd told Francis how she felt about you and he promised not to say a word. Little did she know, you'd told him how you feel about her and also told him to keep it a secret. He complied but, he wondered when you two would figure out that you liked each other. She'd overheard a conversation you were having with Francis...about her. But, she didn't realize you were talking about her. "She's so pretty and I really like her." "Just tell her." Francis said. "Francis, I-I can't." "Why not?" "She'd never like me." "I...don't know about that. Either way, I think you should talk to her." "Thanks, Francis." You said, hugging him. "No problem, Y/N." He said, hugging back. Right when you turned to walk away, she quickly ran off, hoping you didn't see her. Luckily, you hadn't. She ran to her room and didn't look back.

She Tells You How She Feels  
Angel's POV  
I ran as fast as I could, not looking back. I lost my chance! Not that she liked me anyways. I ran into my room, shutting the door behind me. A tear slid down my cheek and I sighed, holding my breath. How could I have been so stupid? A sob erupted from my chest. Before I knew it, I was crying into my hands. At that moment, I heard someone walking past my room. Not that I care right now..Suddenly, I heard footsteps coming towards my room. I sighed, thinking it was just Francis. Then, I heard her voice. "Angel? Are you okay?" Y/N... I quickly wiped my eyes. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine." "I heard you crying...are you sure?" "N-No..." "Can I come in?" "I guess." As she walked in, more tears rolled down my cheeks. She sat next to me on the bed. She pulled me into a hug and I hugged back, crying into her shoulder. She rubbed my back and hummed, which always put me to sleep. I was so tired and heartbroken, I couldn't help it. As my eyes closed, I whispered something. "You mean the world to me, Y/N...please don't leave..." Then, I fell asleep. I felt the bed move and then I felt her lay next to me. She pulled me into her side and I heard her whisper, "You ARE my world, Ang. I'll never leave."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy as always. <3


	15. Harry Osborn Catch up~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Harry's catch up. Next is first 'I love you.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last catch up. Next will be first 'I love you' Also, look out for my Avengers Boyfriend/Girlfriend Scenarios. I will be uploading that after Harry's catch up is done.

Nicknames  
What you cal him: Har, Ossy  
What he calls you: Cutie, Baby doll

Your Song: On Your Side by A Rocket To The Moon

Take is easy baby, we can make it right  
girl you know my love is always on your side  
Rest your eyes tonight  
You know that my love  
You know that my love is on your side

Who You're Related To  
Gwen Stacy: Her twin sister  
She was skeptical about you two at first. But, when she saw how much Harry loves you, she kinda liked the idea. He was still dead meat if he hurt you. Peter also made that clear. He may of been Harry's best friend but, he wouldn't let anyone harm you. Harry loves you too much to hurt you, he assured them both. Gwen is still a bit wary but, it doesn't worry her as much as it did before.

When He's Jealous  
Being an Osborn, Harry doesn't like to swallow his pride or admit he's jealous. That doesn't meant he's not protective. If he sees another guy getting too close to you for his liking, he'll quickly tell them whose girl they're messing with. No one messes with Harry Osborn's girl.

Cute Couple Moments

Harry saw some roses in the window of a flower shop and he'd saw you admiring them. He knew how much you liked roses so, he decided to buy them for you as a surprise. You were sitting on your bed. It was late and Gwen was in bed. Your room was on the second floor of your two-story house. Gwen's room was downstairs. You were just reading a book when you heard a knock at your window. You walked over to your window to see Harry sitting on a tree branch outside of your window. "Harry!" You whispered, not wanting to wake your sister. "What are you doing?" He smiled. "Come outside." You went downstairs then went outside. "Harry Osborn, what was so important it couldn't wail until morning?" He grinned, handing you the roses. "For this." You gasped, taking the roses. "Harry...you didn't have to." "I wanted to. I love you, baby doll." You grinned, kissing him. "Thank you." He nodded. "I'll see you in the morning, okay?" You smiled. You said goodbye and went back inside, flopping onto your bed. "God, I love him."

What He Texts You  
Harry: (Hey baby doll.~)  
You: (Hey Har.)  
Harry: (Did you like the picture Peter took of us yesterday?)  
You: (Yeah, it was great. I'll have to thank him when I see him.)  
Harry: (Don't worry, I'll tell him next time I see him. :) )  
You: (So, what are you doing today?)  
Harry: (Coming to see my gal, of course!)  
You: (Awe, you don't have to.)  
Harry: (I know but, I want to.)  
You: (Haha, alright. I'll meet you at the park?)  
Harry: (Yep.)  
You: (Be there in 5.)  
Harry: (Great, see ya then, cutie. ;) )  
You: (Bye, Har.)

His Name In Your Phone And Your Name In His Phone  
His contact name on your phone: (Ossy ;D )  
Your contact name on his phone: (My gal ;) )

His First Thoughts Of You & Your First Thoughts Of Him  
His thoughts: (That's Gwen's twin sister? She's...HOT. I wonder what would happen if I talked to her...? Guess I'll have to find out.~)  
Your thoughts: (That's Peter's best friend? He's got some hot friends...oh, he's coming this way. Okay, I hope I don't mess this up.)

When You Talk About Your Crush And He Doesn't Know It's Him  
Harry was a flirt and couldn't be held down to one girl. But, you? He'd gladly stay by your side. When he heard you say you liked someone, he seethed with jealousy. How could he of been so stupid? Letting a girl mess with his heart like that? Stupid...little did he know, it was him you liked. He walked over to you and Gwen. "Sup ladies?" Gwen gave him a small nod. You actually, looked at him. "Hey, Har." "So, cutie, I heard ya got a crush? Is that so?" You blushed, nodding. "Yeah." "Hm, that's nice." You smiled sweetly at him. He normally would smirk at this. This time, he just smiled. "He's lucky..." Before you could say anything else, he walked away. Gwen saw the look on your face and frowned. She didn't approve of his obvious affection toward you but, she knew you liked him too. So, she was willing to let it slide. While he wondered how he could be so dumb, she wondered how he could be so blind?

He Tells You How He Feels  
Harry's POV  
I ran a hand through my hair, sighing in frustration. How could I be so stupid? I like a girl who obviously doesn't like me? I heard footsteps behind me. I turned to see Gwen looking at me. "What's wrong with you?" "What are you talking about?" "How could you be so blind? The girl you like is in the other room crying her eyes out because just as she was getting ready to tell you how she felt, you walked away like a douche bag!" My eyes widened. I just broke the girl I love's heart...I really am stupid. I ran back to the other room to see Y/N sitting in a chair, crying into her hands. I put my hand on her shoulder. She looked up, tears rolling down her cheeks. She got up and I assumed she was going to yell or slap me. Instead, she got out of the chair and walked away just like I did to her. "Y/N! Wait!" "What, Harry?!" "Y/N...I'm sorry! I...I was an idiot....I like you, okay?" She ran into my arms and I hugged her, wiping her tears. "I'm sorry." "It's okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy as always! <3


	16. First 'I Love You'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time they say they love you. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next will be First Kiss. <3

Deadpool  
Wade Wilson: Wade was acting really strange lately. He was just weird in general but, this was a different type of strange. This was the, 'I wanna break up,' type of strange. You hoped that wasn't the case but, he was so distant lately. It had only been maybe five months since he told you he liked you. You two had been dating that whole time and never once had either of you said, 'I love you.' Now that you thought about it, did you love him? Yes, you did. But, he clearly didn't love you. That broke your heart but, it couldn't be helped. You sighed as tears rolled down your cheeks. At that moment, Wade walked in. "Hey kitten-" He saw your tears and instantly rushed to your side. He sat by you on your shared bed and pulled you into his arms. "Kitten, what happened?" You quickly but gently pulled away from him. The look on his face would've broken your heart if it wasn't already broken. "Wade...I love you! There, I said it! I pulled away because I love you but, I know you don't love me!" "Y-You love me?" "Yes..." "I love you too." "You do...?" He kissed you with so much love and gentleness, you weren't sure this was the same person. You kissed back, wrapping your arms around his neck. He pulled you close. As you pulled apart, you smiled. He smiled too. "Never underestimate my feelings for you, Y/N. I love you and I always will." 

Vanessa Carlylse: Vanessa was sure she loved you the first time she saw you. Now that you were hers, she fully intended on making that known. You were reading, like always. First, she had to distract you. She grinned, knowing just the right way. You both had read The Fault In Our Stars and saw the movie so, she decided to profess her love by quoting your favorite line. "Y/N?" You put your book down. "Sup?" She cleared her throat. "I know that love is just a shout into the void. That oblivion is inevitable. And that we're all doomed. That there will come a day when all our labor will be returned to dust. I know the sun will swallow the only Earth we'll ever know. And I'm in love with you." You grinned and hugged her. "I love you too." She stiffened then, relaxed. She was so glad she finally said it.

Weasel: He loved you and he intended to show you in a rather special way. You were sitting outside when you noticed Weasel doing something. He had a huge banner and he was writing something on it. That went on for a while. He then hung it up with a lot of effort. (and some assistance from Wade.) Once he was done, he came over to you. "Y/N, come see what I did." You chuckled, taking his hand. He lead you over to the banner. You read it and smiled widely. In big, blue letters, the banner read, 'I love you, Y/N!' You turned around to face him and kissed his cheek. "I love you too, Weazy.~"

Francis "Ajax" Freeman: Angel had been hinting for a while that Francis was up to something. Knowing him, he was for sure. You wondered what it was but, didn't have a clue. One day, as he was frantically going from place to place, you got him. "Francis! Hey! What are you doing?" He looked at you. "Oh, hey love, I was just working on something." You laughed. "I got that. What IS it?" He chuckled. "Come on, I'll show you." You followed him and you gasped when you saw it. Spelled out on the floor in what you could only guess was blood was three words you never thought he'd say. 'I love you.' "I love you too!" You said, jumping into his arms. He laughed, holding you close. "Also, is that blood?" "Maybe..." "Francis!"

Angel Dust: Angel wasn't really that good at saying how she feels. So, this was gonna be a challenge. A challenge she was willing to take. All she had to do was say it. She just needed to find the right moment. There were so many moments but, none felt like the perfect moment. Until, she found that moment. She was gonna catch you by surprise. She grinned just at the thought of it. You were laughing and talking to Francis. She came over to you two. "Hey guys." "Hi." "Hey, Ang!" She smiled at you. "Guess what, Y/N?" "Hm?" "I love you." You were so shocked you fainted. When you woke up, the first thing you did was tell her you loved her too.

Spider-Man  
Peter Parker: Peter had a perfect plan in place and it involved music, yet again. You two were big on music and it was a big part of your relationship. So, naturally, his confession would include music. Your favorite song to be exact. Your favorite song was Always by Panic! At The Disco. You walked into your house to be greeted by this. "When the world gets too heavy...Put it on my back. I'll be your levy. You are taking me apart. Like bad glue...On a get well card. It was always you...Falling for me. Now there's always time...Calling for me. I'm the light blinking at the end of the road. Blink back to let me know. I'm a fly that's trapped...In a web. But I'm thinking that...My spider's dead. Lonely, lonely little life...I could kid myself...In thinking that I'm fine. It was always you...Falling for me. Now there's always time...Calling for me. I'm the light blinking at the end of the road. Blink back to let me know." Once he was done singing, he said it. "I love you, baby." You hugged him. "I love you too."

Gwen Stacy: You broke out the guitar, earbuds and phone again. Oh, boy, she sure picked the right day to confess that she loved you. She followed you into your hidey hole. You started to sing Kick Me by Sleeping With Sirens. She smiled, listening. "Let's hang the jury! You sick judgmental fools! I’ll bury you six feet deep. So tired of your rules. Fuck you and your opinion! How could you be so blind? What goes around...Comes back around in time. You don’t know shit! You don’t know shit about me! You don’t know shit, shit, shit...Don’t know a goddamned thing about me! Keep looking down on me, I am more than you’ll ever be. Cut me deep but I won’t bleed! You're gonna kick, kick! Kick me when I’m down! By all means, Put me through hell. And I’ll make you see...I’ll be your worst enemy. Try to kick, kick, kick me when I’m down! Kick me when I’m down! Of all the sinners...You’re first in line. So go to hell and tell the devil, I’m not that far behind." After you were done, she pulled you into a hug. "I love you, Y/N." You stiffened slightly. You hadn't heard that from anyone who wasn't Aunt May or Peter in a long time. You finally relaxed into her embrace. "I love you too, Gwen.

Harry Osborn: You were a bit surprised when you walked outside to see Harry doing something with rose petals. You decided to watch him was he worked. Once he was done, he came over to you. "Hey baby doll, come on over here. I gotta show you something." You came over to see what he had done. In rose petals he wrote, 'Roses are red, Violets are blue, you're my gal and I love you.' You more or less glomped him. "I love you too, Har!" He chuckled, kissing your forehead. "I'm glad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy as always! <3


	17. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your first kiss. :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is: First Date

Deadpool  
Wade Wilson: Two months with Wade. Normally, he kisses on the first date. With you, however, he wanted to take it slow. You were anxious, wondering when he'd make the first move. He was sitting on the bed, listening to music. You decided to make the first move. You sat next to him. "Hi Wade." "Hey kitten what's-" You cut him off by kissing him. He sat idle for a moment then, kissed back. You wrapped your arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you close. You pulled back, smiling at him. "That was...nice." He said, blushing. You smirked. "Yes, yes it was."

Vanessa Carlysle: You were watching Vanessa cook. She had her hair pulled up in a messy ponytail and was wearing one of your shirts and an old pair of sweatpants. She looked so cute. You bit your lip, trying to suppress a squeal. She didn't even notice you looking at her. Until...she put the pizza in the oven. Then, she turned and caught you looking her way. A smile was on her face. "What are you staring for?" "You're beautiful." You said, simply. She blushed, getting ready to protest when you pressed your lips to hers. She kissed back, with no hesitance. It only lasted a few seconds but, you both enjoyed it. It was your first kiss and it was amazing.

Weasel: Weasel had went with you to get some groceries. You were standing on part of the cart and he was pushing it through the aisles, making you giggle. He grinned, laughing too. Later, once you'd payed and loaded the groceries in the car, you both got in. He looked at you for a moment. "Today was fun, I'm glad I came with." "I'm happy you did too. This stuff gets kinda boring after a while. It's way more fun having you with me." He smiled and you smiled back. He looked at you before kissing you. You kissed back, smiling into it. Once you pulled away, he smiled again. "Now, I'm really happy I came."

Francis "Ajax" Freeman: You had somehow manged to talk Francis into going outside with you and watching the sun set. You grabbed a blanket and set it up. You then lay down. Francis lay down next you. You two were laying just a few centimeters apart. He sighed before, pulling you into his arms. You lay your head on his chest and he smiled. The sun soon set and the sky turned dark, as stars filled the sky. "It's beautiful." You said, in awe. "Not as beautiful as you." You propped yourself up on your elbows to look at him. "Francis, no I'm n-" He cut you off with a kiss. You kissed back. He pulled back to look at you. "Never EVER say that again. You ARE so beautiful and I'm lucky to have y-" Now, you were cutting him off with a kiss. 

Angel Dust: You knew you'd be making the first move if you wanted to kiss Angel. You'd have to catch her when her guard was down. You watched as she trained. Every move was flawless. You smirked to yourself. You watched as she punched the punching bag. You snuck up behind her, wrapping your arms around her waist. She let out a squeak, turning around to face you. You smirked, capturing her lips in a kiss. She kissed back. Francis walked past, seeing you two kissing. He simply walked past, shaking his head. She pulled back, looking at you. "If you wanted my attention that bad, all you had to do was ask."

Spider-Man  
Peter Parker: Peter actually made the first move. You were watching a movie with him. He yawned, putting his arm around you. A classic boy move. You looked at him then looked back at the screen. He pulled you onto his lap. You chuckled, pausing the movie. He pulled you closer and you wrapped your arms around his neck. He smiled widely, kissing your forehead, nose and cheeks. He then pecked the corner of your lips before giving you an actual kiss. You kissed back. After a few minutes, you pulled away. "Movie too boring for your taste?" "I never did like Romeo and Juliet." You smiled before kissing him again.

Gwen Stacy: You watched Gwen with an amused glint in your eyes. She was beautiful and she was yours. You were so lucky to have her. You wanted to kiss her so bad but, you knew she preferred to take things slow. You were fine with that but, you were a wee bit impatient. She caught you looking her way and smirked. "Were you watching me, Parker?" You blushed. "I-I was just thinking that I really am lucky to have y-you and I really wanna kiss you..." She chuckled. "All you had to do was ask." She said, pressing her lips to yours. 

Harry Osborn: Harry liked to make the first move. You were kinda shy so, he knew he'd have to. He found you sitting outside, making a flower crown. He came and sat next to you. "Hey baby doll." "Hi Ossy." "Whatchya doin?" "Making a flower crown." You finished and smiled. "There." You said, putting it on. "It's really pretty. Hey, could you make me one?" "Sure!" You made it in no time. "Here you go, Har." You said. He leaned closer so you could put it on him. You placed it on his head, smiling. "You look so cute!" He smiled before kissing you. You kissed back, climbing onto his lap. He held you in his arms. After you pulled back, he nuzzled his face into the crook of your neck. He fell asleep, holding onto you. The flower crown half falling off his head. That was the moment you realized you loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy as always. ;)


	18. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is your first date. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is: How You Met. :)

Deadpool  
Wade Wilson/Deadpool: You had your first date about a week or so after you started dating. He took you to the arcade, which you loved. Afterwards, he took you to a really cool pizza place that he'd been wanting to take you to for a while. At the pizza place, you two talked about everything. He told you about his past and you told him about yours. You talked about family, past jobs, past relationships, school, college, and everything in between. Then, he walked you home. When you got there, you said your goodbyes. "Thanks so much for this, Wade. I had a really good time." He smiled brightly. "I'm glad. I know it wasn't the most romantic-" You cut him off there. "That doesn't matter. I know that's not your thing. It was fine. Goodnight, Wade." You kissed his cheek before going inside. He touched his cheek where you'd kissed it and blushed. Maybe romance was his thing, after all.

Vanessa Carlysle: You and Vanessa hadn't really wanted to make a big production out of your first date. You two were perfectly fine with Chinese take-out and renting a movie. So, that's what you did. She ordered the take-out and you rented the movie. You two agreed on 'The Forest.' After you guys ate, you made popcorn then watched the movie. You two were sitting together on your small-ish couch. You were sitting on her lap, the popcorn bowl on yours. About halfway through, things got intense and the movie got scarier. When a particularly scary scene came up, you screamed and jumped like a singed cat, spilling the popcorn all over you and Vanessa in the process. You had apologized profusely after that. "Ness, I'm so sorry I ruined our date and our FIRST date on top of it. And, I'm sorry for spilling the popcorn. It got all over your favorite shirt..I...I ruined everything." She merely smiled, pulling you into a hug. "There, there. You didn't ruin anything. We can always make more popcorn and I can wash the shirt, it's no big deal. Besides, I like that you were scared. It makes me feel like I can protect you, you know?" She confessed, blushing. You blushed now too. "Thanks, Ness." "No problem, Y/N. Now, come on. I'll put my shirt in the washer then, we can make more popcorn and finish the movie and we can go back to cuddling. Sound good?" You smiled. "Sounds perfect."

Weasel: Weasel and romantic? Those two words don't go together at all. Yet, when it came time for your first date, he pulled out all the stops. He took you to the beach where he had set up a romantic candlelight dinner for two and then after dinner, he took you for a walk near the water. Then, you two took a midnight swim. The water was cold but, if felt nice. You discussed your date on the ride home. "I'm happy we did this." You said, smiling. "Me too, tonight was great." "I think this is the most fun I've had on a date in a long, long, time. Thank you for that, Jack." You said, leaning over and kissing his cheek. He smiled. "It was my pleasure." All in all, it was a pretty damn good night.

Francis "Ajax" Freeman: You didn't expect Francis to do anything really major for your first date. So when you saw what he did, you were taken by complete surprise. He took you out to dinner at a really fancy restaurant and to top it off, he rented the whole place out for the night so it was just you and him. You were in compete shock when you saw this. "Francis..oh my god, you didn't have to do all this." "That's quite alright love. I wanted tonight to be a memorable night for you. So, I tried to go all out." You smiled widley. "This is amazing." After dinner, you took him back to your place for a night of cuddling and a Doctor Who marathon. Best.date.ever

Angel Dust: Angel wasn't really sure how to go about the whole first date thing. So, she didn't do anything cliche or over the top. The carnival was in town. So, she took you. The first thing you did was play games. She won you a giant teddy bear and you won her a giant stuffed giraffe. Then, you rode the rides. Afterwards, you got some cotton candy then took a walk on the boardwalk. You hugged your giant teddy close. "Thanks for winning me this, Ang. I'm gonna call it..Angel." You said, giggling. She giggled too. "And thank you for winning me the giraffe. I'll call it Y/N." You grinned. She pulled you into a hug, kissing your forehead. You smiled, laying your head on her shoulder. You two spent the rest of the night just like that. Happy and close together.

Spider-Man  
Peter Parker/Spider-Man: Peter liked to do things the old fashioned way. He took you out to dinner and movie. He did all the gentleman things, like holding the door for you to holding your purse and coat. He payed for both dinner and the movie. "Peter, you could of let me pay for at least one." You insisted. He shook his head. "It's the guy's job to pay on the dates." You rolled your eyes playfully, smiling. During dinner, he held your hand under the table and you two even played footsie. And, at the theater, he pretended to yawn so he could put his arm around you. Which is something he'd end up doing through out the course of your relationship. He drove you home after. He wanted to drive away after you said your goodnights but, something was missing. You went to go inside but stopped. You went back out to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight, Pete." You said, running back inside. He touched his cheek, smiling. That's what had been missing. You both went to sleep with smiles on your faces.

Gwen Stacy: Gwen took you to see your favorite band in concert. About midway through the show. The band called a lucky fan up on stage. Gwen had been called. She walked on stage and they handed her a mic. "I just wanted to say a shout out to my beautiful girlfriend of almost a month, Y/N! This is our first date and I wanted to make it special. This one's for you, Y/N." They then called you up on stage. They played your favorite song and you and Gwen slow danced to it. Right there on stage. As you were getting off the stage, they made a shout out of their own. "Just want to give a quick shout out to Gwen and Y/N! They are one hell of a couple and we just wanted to say happy early one month anniversary!" The whole crowd erupted into cheers. You hugged her tightly, burying your face in her shoulder. "Thank you for much, Gwen. That was fucking amazing." She hugged back, holding you close. "No problem, Y/N." That was a night you'd never forget.

Harry Osborn: Harry took you up to the rooftop of your apartment complex where he'd set up a picnic. Then, he made your a flower crown out of (favorite flower) and you made him one. You two then cuddled and watched the stars from the rooftop. "This is awesome, Har." "Nothing but the best for my gal." You giggled, cuddling into him more. "Also, this flower crown is beautiful. Where'd you find (favorite flower)? They normally don't grow this time of the year." He smiled. "I have my ways." You giggled again, smiling. "Well, either way, thank you." He kissed your forehead. "Like I said, nothing but the best for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy as always! <3


	19. How You Met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! So sorry for being gone. I am back and ready to update more!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!

Deadpool  
Wade Wilson/Deadpool: You were sitting at the bar with Weasel when a guy wearing a red jacket came in. He had a shaved eyebrow and he was rather cute. He walked over to Weasel. "Hey, Weasel!" "Hey Wade, how's it going?" The two males talked for a moment before they turned to you. "Wade, this is my cousin, Y/N." You waved. "Hey." Wade smiled at you. "Hey." You blushed. His smile made your knees go weak. You hated to say it but, you were in love.  


Vanessa Carlylsle: You looked up as a pretty girl came into the bar and went over to Weasel. This must of been Vanessa. Wade had asked you to look after her until he came back. If he came back, that is. You could see why he liked her. She was perfect. You didn't know why, but you started crying. How the hell were you supposed to keep her safe? She looked at you and the next thing you know, she hugged you. "I'm Vanessa, are you okay?" "I'm Y/N and no, I'm not. My brother has cancer and he just wondered off and I don't know if or when he'll be back." "My boyfriend has cancer too and I woke up this morning, and he was gone." You silently cursed Wade. You had fallen in love with his girlfriend.  


Weasel: You walked to the bar and sat down, sighing. Your brother was driving you crazy looking for Wade Wilson, who was supposed to be dead. You sighed, rubbing your head. "You look like you could use a drink." You looked up to see a guy with glasses. You nodded. "That ain't even the half of it." "'Let me get you a drink." "I don't have much money." "Don't worry about it, it's on the house." You half smile. "Thanks, I'm Y/N." "Jack, my friends call me Weasel." "Nice to meet you, Weasel."  


Francis "Ajax" Freeman: Your sister had brought you to meet a friend of hers, Francis. She said this friend of hers was capable of killing and had killed before. That scared you a little bit. But, from the first moment you laid eyes on him, you couldn't see how he would hurt a fly. He was so sweet and gentle and just so nice to you. You were confused. You pulled your sister to the side. "Ang, you're sure he killed a man?" "He did." "Well, then, he's the nicest murderer I've ever met." 

Angel Dust: You were sitting outside. It was cold and you had no warm clothing on. You just wore a t-shirt and jeans. You were freezing, tired, hungry, and just ready to give up. You looked up and saw a pretty girl looking at you with pity and sadness. You looked away from her. You heard footsteps and looked up to see her standing in front of you. "My name's Angel. What's your name?" "Y/N..." "Well, Y/N, you look like you could use some help." You shrugged. "I guess." She held out a hand to you. "Come on, I know a guy who can help you." You took her hand and she helped you up. That was the start of something special.

Spider-Man  
Peter Parker/Spider-Man: You were sitting in club looking and feeling rather bored. Your friends had dragged you to a bar and then left you. You looked around the room, freezing when you saw cute boy with brown hair. You bit your lip. He saw you looking and smiled, walking over. "Hey, I'm Peter." "Y/N." "Nice to meet you." "You too." "So, what brings you here?" "My friends, they dragged me here and then left me alone." They sound like bad friends." "They are." "Would you like some company?" "Yeah, I would." He smiled and you two talked for hours. 

Gwen Stacy: You weren't sure what to expect when your brother introduced you to his friend, Gwen, but..it wasn't this. She was so stuck-up and rude. You wanted to wring her neck. Until, in annoyance, you asked her a series of questions about the civil war. She answered them all correctly. She was rather smart and very pretty. You found yourself blushing and acting like a schoolgirl. You were starting to develop feelings for her.

Harry Osborn: You didn't know what you had been thinking of when your twin sister's boyfriend introduced you to his best friend. This, certainly wasn't it. You thought Peter would have a cute and nerdy friend who was smart and shy. Harry was cute but and smart. But, he wasn't nerdy or shy. He was nothing like what you imagined. He was actually...better. You found him attractive, much to Gwen's dismay and Peter's amusement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, loves!


	20. Your Break-Up Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The song that describes your break-up. Starting here on out, Wade will be Deadpool in the rest of these scenarios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Break-Up

Deadpool  
Wade Wilson/Deadpool:  
Your Break-Up Song: Big Girls Don't Cry by Fergie  
I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry

Vanessa Carlylsle:  
Your Break-Up Song: Love The Way You Lie by Eminem (Feat.Rihanna)  
Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
That's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
That's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

Weasel:  
Your Break-Up Song: Apologize by One Republic  
I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you  
And I need you like a heart needs a beat, but it's nothin' new (Yeah)  
I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue, and you say,  
"Sorry," like the angel heaven let me think was you, but I'm afraid....

Francis "Ajax" Freeman:  
Your Break-Up Song: Impossible by Shontelle  
Falling out of love is hard  
Falling for betrayal is worse  
Broken trust and broken hearts  
I know, I know

Angel Dust:  
Your Break-Up Song: Demons by Imagine Dragons  
I wanna hide the truth  
I wanna shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide

Spider-Man  
Peter Parker/Spider-Man: Your Break-Up Song: Need You Now by Lady Antebellum Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door. And I'm hoping you'd come sweeping in the way you did before. And I wonder if I ever cross your mind? For me it happens all the time. 

Gwen Stacy:  
Your Break-Up Song: Irrreplacable by Beyoncé Standing in the front yard telling me.. How I'm such a fool, talking about, How I'll never ever find another man like you. You got me twisted. 

Harry Osbron:  
Your Break-Up Song: Stay by Florida Georgia Line  
I'd sell my soul just to see your face  
And I'd break my bones just to heal your pain  
In these times I need a saving grace, but time is running out and I'm starting to lose my faith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until next time. ;)


	21. Break-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you break-up. I'm sorry! But don't worry, the next chapter is when you make-up. :) Also, in Wade's scenario, the conversation was the conversation he had with Vanessa in the movie except you say her lines instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Make-Up  
> Then: Additions....? There are two characters I forgot about for Deadpool and as far as Spider-Man goes...I'll figure it out.

Wade Wilson: You and Wade were arguing after you learned he had cancer. "So am I just supposed to smile and wave you out the door?" Wade shook his head, walking to the fridge. "Think of it like spring cleaning. Only if Spring was death. God, if I had a nickel for every time I spanked it to Bernedatte Peters." You jangled a bag of change. "Sounds like you do. Bernedatte is not going anywhere because you are not going anywhere. Drink." You said, handing him a cup. He took the cup. "You're right. Cancer's only in my liver, lungs, prostate, and brain. All things I can live without." He smiled sadly before continuing. "Listen, we both know that cancer is a shit-show. Like a Yakov Smirnoff opening for the Spin Doctors at the Iowa State Fair. And under no circumstances will I take you to that show. I want you to remember me, not the ghost of Christmas me." "Well, I wanna remember us." "I swear to God, I will find you in the next life and I'm gonna boom-box "Careless Whisper" outside your window. Wham!" You shook your head. "No one is boom-boxing shit. Okay? We can fight this. Besides, I just realized something. You win. Your life is officially way more fucked up than mine." You said, laying your head on his shoulder. He sighed, holding you close. Later that night, he crawled into bed with you. "I had another Liam Nesson nightmare. I kidnapped his daughter and he just wasn't having it." He said, pulling you into his arms. You lay your head on his chest. "They made three of those movies. At some point you have to wonder if he's just a bad parent." "Hm." You said, as you fell asleep. Later, you woke up and he was gone. You reached out for him and tensed when he wasn't there. "Wade...?" 

Vanessa Carlylsle: Vanessa found out that Wade was your brother and she was pissed to say the least. "Wade is your brother?! Why did you hide this from me?" "I'm sorry....I didn't think you'd still want to be with me if you knew the truth...." She shook her head. "Well, I don't now. That's for sure." "What? Are you breaking up with me?" She looked at you with tears in her eyes. "Y/N Wilson, I love you more than I can ever put into words. But, right now, I need some time. Please...don't look for me...don't ask Wade or Weasel or Peter to find me. I think right now, us being separated is best." Tears streamed down your cheeks now. "Vanessa..." You reached out to her and she recoiled from your touch. You sobbed, watching as she left your shared home.

Weasel: "Your brother almost killed my best friend and his girlfriend!" Weasel yelled as you two fought. You sighed, shaking your head. "I know that, Jack! Damn it! I know! I'm sorry! I had no idea he was going to take her!" He shook his head. "It doesn't matter. You know that Francis and his...friend came busting into my bar looking for Wade? They were after MY best friend. Your brother's little whore was almost blown apart by fifty guys." Anger flared in your eyes. Angel was your best friend. "Don't talk about her like that." He chuckled bitterly, as he shook his head. "Get out." "Excuse me?" "Get the fuck out!" You smirked. "FINE!" You left, slamming the door behind you.

Francis "Ajax" Freeman: You couldn't believe your eyes. You knew that Francis could be heartless but this...was too much. You found him in bed with another girl and he seemed like he was enjoying himself too. You dropped the glass you were holding, causing it to shatter to the floor. Francis looked up, seeing you. "Y/N.." You shook your head as you ran out of the room. "Y/N!" You kept running and you didn't look back. You ran until his shouts were nothing more than a faint whisper.

Angel Dust: Your heart broke as Angel told you that she was leaving you. "Ang...why? What did I do?" Your voice cracked as you spoke. "It's not you, Y/N. It's me. I'm dangerous. Being with me is only going to get you hurt. Wade Wilson is coming after Ajax and he won't stop until he finds him. Being with me puts you at risk. I'm sorry." She said as she packed her things. "Angel...please..." "I'm sorry...I love you." She said before she walked out of your life.

Peter Parker: "Ugh! Peter! That's what I'm talking about! You never listen to me anymore!" "What am I doing right now?" "Arguing!" "Yes, I am. You know why? Because this is pointless. You're staying here and that's final. There are some things that you can't handle." "How dare you...you motherfucker. I am not a child, Peter. I am an adult and I am more than capable of taking care of myself. If you really think that I'm weak then you need to leave." He didn't even argue. He just left. You broke down after he was gone.

Gwen Stacy: "I'm too good for you." Gwen said. You scoffed as tears rolled down your face. "Gwen, what happened to you?" She shook her head. "Nothing, I just realized that I'm too good for you so, I'm leaving." "Gwen...why are you doing this?" "It's simple, I need someone on my level and you're not it." You slapped her across the face. "Get the hell out and never come back." She sneered at you. "Gladly." She grabbed her things and left. You threw a vase and it smashed against the door as you fell to the floor, crying. 

Harry Osborn: This was really happening right now. You caught Harry making out with some blonde whore. You chuckled bitterly as tear streamed down your face. "Fuck you, Osborn!" You screamed at him. He whirled around seeing you there. "Y/N..." He stepped away from her and reached out to you. You stepped away from him. "No Harry...I'm sorry, but Gwen was right about you...I-I have to go." You turned and walked away, leaving him alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!


	22. Make-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment you've be been waiting for. The Make-Up scenarios!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Additions  
> Then: Catch-Ups

Wade Wilson: You were beyond pissed. You had almost died because some British asshole had kidnapped you, wanting to gain leverage over your ex-boyfriend, Wade, who you thought was dead. Said British shit stick was dead and now you were staring at a teenage girl, a giant metal man, and Wade, who wore a red spandex suit and mask. You marched over to him and slapped him across the face, punched him, and then aimed a hit down below. He blocked you. "No no...not down there." "Start talking!" You yelled with tears streaming down your cheeks. "I'm sorry..I am so sorry. I should of found you sooner." "Why? Why did you leave? Two years! I waited almost two years for you! I thought you were dead! Do you have any idea how scared I was?" He pulled you into a hug and you sobbed into his chest. "Kitten...the face you remember...under this mask, it ain't the same face." You started taking his mask off. "You mean this one?" "And this one...I did it in case the other one fell off." Under his mask, he had stapled a picture of Hugh Jackman to his face. You carefully peeled it off too. When you saw his scarred face, your breath hitched for a moment but, you smiled. You pulled a staple out of his chin, chuckling. "Hey. Even if you look different, it's still you and I love you." He smirked crookedly. "I love you too, Y/N." The metal man covered the girl's eyes as you and Wade kissed. There wouldn't be any pulling out tonight. ;)

Vanessa Carlylsle: "Vanessa! Oh my god!" You screamed as she and the tank she was in fell. Piotr pulled her and the tank out of the ground and Ellie helped her out of it. "Thanks..." She said as she looked at the scene in front of her. You watched as Piotr started to vomit after your brother shot Ajax. You ran over to Wade, hugging him. "Don't scare me like that again." You said. Vanessa came over and you stared at your feet. "Somehow, I put you in danger even we're not together." Vanessa gently pulled your chin up, looking into your eyes. "Who said we're not together?" "I thought-" She cut you off pulling you into a loving kiss. Wade wolf whistled and Piotr covered Ellie's eyes. You chuckled. "I love you, Ness." "I love you too."

Weasel: You were sitting outside in the pouring rain, waiting for Francis to pick you up. You checked the time on your phone. "Come on....Francis...where are you?" Suddenly, it stopped raining. You looked up to see an umbrella over you. "Thanks." You muttered to the stranger who covered you. "No problem." You froze, hearing Weasel's voice. "Go away." You whispered. Weasel grabbed your hand and pulled you off the curb. "Come on." He said as he brought you back inside. After you were dry and in warm clothes, he covered you with a blanket and handed you a cup of tea. "Why are you being nice to me ? I thought we weren't dating anymore..." You said, voice cracking. Weasel sat beside you, pulling you into his arms. "I'm sorry...I was wrong. I love you and I don't want to lose you because I was being stupid." "I love you too, Jack. Do you forgive me?" "You don't have anything to be sorry for, Y/N. I do." "It's okay." "Okay."

Francis "Ajax" Freeman: You huffed, crossing your arms over your chest. "This better be good." Angel had dragged to an unknown place saying she had something to show you. You looked around once you got there, recognizing the place instantly. Fracnis...you saw the spot where he had written 'I love you,' in blood about five months ago. He never cleaned it up. You smiled sadly. You squeaked as you stepped in something. You looked down to see a new blood written message. 'Y/N, what I did was wrong and unforgivable. But, I do hope that one day you'll forgive me. I still love you more than anything in the world and I'm so sorry I hurt you. Maybe in another life, we can be together. Love, Francis.' You gasped as tears rolled down your cheeks. "Francis....I forgive you." You said to no one. You let out another squeak, feeling arms around your waist. You turned to see Francis staring at you with an almost sad expression. You hugged him tightly. "Don't do it again...or I'll cut your dick off." He chuckled. "That's why I love you." 

Angel Dust: You weren't the same after Angel left you. You had become cold and distant and even more emotionally withdrawn than Francis. You sighed as you sat on your king sized bed alone. "What did I do wrong?" "You didn't do anything wrong." You turned to see Angel. "I was wrong. I left you thinking that you'd be safer without me. But I stil hurt you...and it didn't matter if I was in danger. Leaving you put you in danger. I'm happy that you're okay and I want you to know, that I am never leaving you again." You jumped into her arms. "I love you." "I know you do. And I'm sorry." "It's okay." 

Peter Parker: You sighed as Peter poured out his heart to you about how he was wrong and how he messed up. You shook your head. "It doesn't take back anything you said you know." "I know. Can we still be friends?" "No, we're going to be a couple. But we're doing it right this time. No more secrets or not trusting each other. Alright?" He sighed, pulling you into his arms. "All right. I'm sorry." "I know." "I won't make a mistake like that again." "Better not." You murmured. He laughed. "Yes ma'am."

Gwen Stacy: You weren't good enough huh? You scoffed as you sat in your favorite chair. You had asked your Aunt May to cut your hair after your fight with Gwen. You were going to start over and you were going to start by crossing off the first item on your bucket list. Getting your first major haircut. Your hair had never been past your waist. You said 'Fuck it,' and told Aunt May to cut it all off. You hummed as the scissors chopped off inch after inch of your long hair. "There, all done." She sad, brushing stray hairs off your back. You looked in the mirror once she was done. She had given you a cute little chin length bob with a fringe. You hugged her. "Thanks Aunt May." The next day, you bumped into Gwen. "You cut your hair.." She said. You smirked. "Still not grown up enough for you?" She said nothing and just pulled you into a passionate kiss, gently tugging at your hair. You moaned. She pulled back and gave you a lusty stare. "It makes you look sexy.~" She purred. "Good. Tonight you'll be screaming my name." You said, before kissing her again.

Harry Osborn: One day, you had pulled your hair up into a ponytail with two holders and then grabbed a pair of scissors. You chopped the ponytail off at the second holder. Your hair came to your shoulder blades. And then, you adjusted the first holder, chopping it off as well. You lobbed several inches of your hair off until it came to your neck. You were crying at this point and your hands were shaking. Gwen came in and took the scissors from you. She gently sat you down and she began to cut your hair, evening it out. When she was done, she handed you a mirror. Your hair came to a few inches above where you cut it and she had given you a long bob of sorts that resembled Misa from the anime Death Note's hair cut. Then, she gave you one of her favorite dresses and a pair of heels to put on and did your make up. "Next time you see, Harry, make sure he knows what he's missing." She told you. He had indeed begged for forgiveness. You forgave him but, not before 'punishing' him a little. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!


	23. Additons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Catch Ups  
> Then: They Do Your Hair

Collasous/Piotr Rasputin  
Negasonic Teenage Warhead/Ellie Phimester

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peace!


	24. Collasous/Piotr Rasputin Catch Up~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Piotr's catch up. I am not doing every scenario because that would take too long but I will do the most important ones, How You Met, First I Love You, Break Up, and so on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Negasonic Teenage Warhead/Ellie Phimester Catch Up  
> Then: They Do Your Hair

Nicknames:  
Yours: Dear, Darling  
His: Metal man, giant

Your Song: Firelies by Owl City  
You would not believe your eyes  
If ten million fireflies  
Lit up the world as I fell asleep

First I Love You: You wanted to tell him but you weren't quite sure how to go about telling Piotr that you loved him. So, you decided to just come out and say it. You found Piotr reading a newspaper in his human form. "Hey Piotr." He looked up with a smile, taking off his reading glasses to clean them. "Hello darling." You smiled. "I need to tell you something." "Yes dear? What is it?" "I love you." He smiled fondly at you. "I love you too." 

First Kiss: You were totally not expecting this. Piotr came back from a mission still in his metal from. He carefully picked you up, causing you to squeak and blush. "Hi Piotr." "Hello dear." He smiled before changing into his human form while still holding you in his arms. He leaned in and kissed you sweetly. You kissed back. Ellie walked past and wolf whistled. Piotr chuckled. 

First Date: You and Piotr stayed at the school and watched movies. You cuddled and just talked while enjoying this little alone time you had. Shockignly, no one disturbed you. You were very happy about this. You loved the students as if they were your little brothers and sisters but, it was nice to have time alone with Piotr. He smiled at you and you smiled back. "This is nice." He said. You nodded. "It is." Little did you know, A few of the kids were hiding out and filming your date. 

How You Met: You were the daughter of Charles Xavier and you were being introduced to the students and the professors. Your father led you to a man made of metal and a teenage girl with a shaved head and septum piercing. "This is Piotr and Ellie." He said. You smiled. "Hello." Ellie just nodded at you but, Piotr gazed at you with a certain level of interest. When he saw you that day, he knew that he wanted to be with you forever.

Your Break-Up Song: Perfect Two (Break-Up Version) by Auburn  
Don't think that I could ever be  
Able to stay with you now baby  
'Cause in time I know that we'll both see  
We're not meant to be

Break-Up: You shook your head with tears in your eyes as Piotr told you he was breaking up with you. "Why? Did I do something wrong?" "No darling, it's not that. It's just that right now, I have to leave on a dangerous mission and I don't want anyone to come after you. So, for right now we need to be seprearted." You nodded, sniffling. "Okay...okay...be careful..I love you." "I love you too." Then, he was gone.

Make-Up: You looked up to see Piotr walking in carrying a sleeping Ellie. After he put her to bed, he came back to you. You looked up from the book you were reading. "Piotr...are we still together?" He carefully pulled you into his arms. "Yes my dear we are. I was not intending for us to be apart permanently. I just did not want you to be harmed." You cuddled into his chest. "Mmkay." You nodded, before leaning up and kissing his cheek. "Goodnight." "Goodnight, dear." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!


	25. Negasonic Teenage Warhead/Ellie Phimester Catch Up~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Ellie's catch up. Much like Piotr's, I'm not doing everything because it would take too long. I still hope you enjoy it however.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: They Do Your Hair  
> Then: You Do Their Hair

Nicknames:  
Yours: Baby girl, chipmunk  
Hers: Els, lovely 

Your Song: Fallin' For You by Colbie Caillat  
I don't know but I think I maybe  
Fallin' for you dropping so quickly  
Maybe I should keep this to myself  
Waiting 'til I know you better

First I Love You: Elie was brusque and to the point. She didn't do sentimental and she didn't do gentle and loving and shit. But, she did love you and she wanted you to know that. She found you asleep with a book on your chest. That was typical for you to fall asleep reading. She smiled, leaning down and kissing your forehead. "I love you, chipmunk." "I love you too, Els." You mumbled still half asleep. She froze for a moment and then smiled before cuddling up with you.

First Kiss: You were reading a book when Ellie came in. "Hey baby girl." "Hi Els." "What's up?" "Nothing, just reading." "What are you reading?" "Diary of a Wimpy Kid." She chuckled. "Isn't that book for twelve year old boys?" "Maybe.." She grinned before leaning down and kissing you. You were eager to kiss back.

First Date: Ellie took you to see the movie, 'Lights Out.' You were freaking out the entire time. You loved scary movies but, this one was too much. You squeaked, before basically jumping onto Ellie's lap. She chuckled, holding onto you. "Don't worry, chipmunk, I got you." You smiled. "Okay."

How You Met: Piotr introduced you to her. Piotr was your best friend and mentor. He was your adoptive father. You had never really had much of a family but, he took you in and he raised you as his own child. You loved him and he loved you. When You Ellie first lay eyes on you, she knew you were the one.

Your Break-Up Song: Love Done Gone by Billy Currington  
Don't worry, baby, some things change  
Nothin' we can do about it now, no way  
This doesn't come easy, but that's just life  
We can't keep pretendin' everything's alright  
We told each other it was love before

Break-Up: You loved Ellie more than anything aside from your father of course. But, sometimes she really got on your nerves. Like now, when she was arguing with you. "Ugh! Why won't you listen to me?!" "Because you're wrong!" She yelled. You sighed. "I can't believe I'm even having this talk with you right now!" "Well I can't believe I'm dating a bitch like you!" She shot back. Your eyes filled with tears. "Then don't." "Fine We're done!" You watched as she walked away from you. 

Make-Up: You had been crying nonstop for a month after Ellie dumped you. Piotr had tried everything to cheer you up. You were just unresponsive. Ellie had become reclusive. Nothing could break her out of her shell. Finally she broke down and basically burst down your bedroom door. "Y/N! Take me back! I mean..We should get back together." You smiled. "I was thinking the same thing. You don't have to be all cool all about it." She smiled, kissing you. "I love you." "I love you too Els."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy as always.


	26. They Do Your Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When your boy/girlfriend does your hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: You Do Their Hair  
> Then: They Can't Sleep

Wade Wilson: You trusted Wade off all people to cut your hair. You decided to donate it but you didn't want to go to the salon so you asked Wade to cut it for you. You pulled it back using two holders and measured it. "Eighteen inches. You sure you want me to do this?" "I'm sure." "Just chop it off. Remember, first holder." He was hesitant but he did as told. Your once long hair now came to your neck. After donating your hair, you went to the salon to have your hair evened out. You went for a Rihanna in her music video for 'Umbrella' look. Wade wasn't sure at first but he actually really liked it and he was proud of you for being brave enough to donate. 

Vanessa Carslyle: You normally preferred to keep your hair either in a pixie or bob cut but you had kinda just let it grow for a while. When you met Vanessa, you had just gotten a pixie cut but it had been a while and your hair was already to your waist. You grabbed your scissors and started cutting. You managed to get it an inch or so above your shoulders and then gave up. Vanessa chuckled before offering to help. She cut it about two inches below your chin and then did your bangs. She then cut those extra two inches off to even it out. You took the scissors back, and trimmed it up a bit. "Perfect." Vanessa grinned, pecking your lips. "You look really sexy with a bob cut." She said. You smirked. "And you look sexy on your back moaning my name, beauftiful.~" 

Weasel: Weasel had actually been the one to teach you how to braid your hair. You had no clue how to braid your hair even though you were a grown woman. Weasel had one watched Vanessa do it and he offered to teach you. He braided your hair for you to demonstrate and it actually looked really nice. "Thanks Jack." "No problem, baby." 

Francis "Ajax" Freeman: It calmed Francis down a great deal when he played with your hair. It was very comforting to him for some reason. To calm himself down one day, he had curled your hair, putting it in a bun with a braid in the center of it. He had even put a little flower in your hair. You smiled, resting your forehead against his. "You okay my prince?" He smiled softly at you. "I'm okay darling." 

Angel Dust: Angel had watched you attempt and fail to put your hair in a messy bun for hours. She laughed, shaking her head. You pouted. "This isn't funny, Ang." She smiled. "Do you need help?" "Yes..." She brushed out your hair for you before putting it up in the perfect messy bun. "And there. Next time, I'll show you how so you can do it yourself." "Thanks Ang." 

Piotr Rasputin: You often let Piotr do your hair because you found it to be very soothing. One day, you had come home from work and basically flopped your head down on Piotr's lap. "Piotr, will you do my hair?" "Sure dear." You say up and he did your hair. He had given you a fishtail braid. "This is pretty." "Or maybe you're pretty." He said. You blushed. "Aww." 

Ellie Phimester: Ellie had asked if she could give you a pixie cut. You were heistant at first. The shortest you'd ever had your hair cut was a bob and it was a more of a long bob at that. But, you said, 'Why the fuck not?' You looked at it in the mirror when she was done. You looked like Alice Cullen in Breaking Dawn and you loved it. You hugged her. "Thanks Els." She chuckled. "Glad you like it." 

Peter Parker: Peter had gotten bored one day and had decided to braid your hair. You giggled, letting him do it. He hummed as he braided your hair. "There, all done." He had given you a French braid. You smiled looking at it in the mirror. "Thanks Petey, you did good." He blushed. "No problem." 

Gwen Stacy: You decided to grow out your bob cut. Your hair was growing rather fast. It had gone from an inch below your chin to your neck in two months. Gwen had pulled your hair back with a hair clip one day just for the hell of it. She cooed. "You look so cute." You grinned. "Thanks Gwen." 

Harry Osborn: Your lob had already grown out. It had only taken about six months to grow. Harry had asked if he could cut your hair after watching a few videos online. You had agreed. He put a smock around you, pulled your hair back into a ponytail, and grabbed a pair of scissors like the ones used in salons. After making adjustments, he cut the ponytail off. He started the final hair cut after washing and combing your hair. When he was done, he blow dryed your hair, brushed it out, and evened up the cut. "There all done." He said, pulling the smock off. You shook your head, your hair bouncing as you did so. He pulled you into a kiss, tugging at your freshly bobbed locks. You moaned and blushed, feeling his boner poking your leg. It was a long night... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy as always!


	27. You Do Their Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you do your boy/girlfriend's hair. This should be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: They Can't Sleep  
> Then: You Can't Sleep

Wade Wilson: Wade didn't have hair due to his accident but, one day he found a wig and he put it on out of boredom. But really he was depressed. You walked in to see him wearing a long blonde wig. You chuckled. "What are you doing?" "I got bored." You know that wasn't the case but you didn't pry. Instead you decided to cheer him up. You cut the wig to make it look like his old hair. "Hey, Wade, look." Wade saw it and he smiled. "You should give that to a kid with cancer." "I made it for you." "I know and that's really sweet but, there's someone that needs it more than me." You kissed his cheek. "Okay. I love you." "Love you too." 

Vanessa Carslyle: Vanessa's hair had gotten really long and she wasn't sure if she wanted to let it grow, cut it, or just trim it. You were playing with her hair and all of a sudden, you had an idea. "Hey Ness, can I trim your hair? I have an idea but I need to trim it first." "Sure Y/N." You trimmed her dead ends and then grabbed a ponytail holder. You braided her hair and then put in a bun. "Take a look." "That's really cute, thanks." "Glad you like it." 

Weasel: You were bored one day and you made Weasel sit down. "I wanna do something with your hair." "Alright..." His hair was just long enough to put in a man bun so you run a comb through his hair and then grabbed a ponytail holder. "Look." He looked at his hair in a mirror. "That's cool, think you can teach me how to do it?" "Sure. It's the least I can do after you taught me how to braid my hair." 

Francis "Ajax" Freeman: Francis decided to grow his hair out and he had enough hair to do something with. You grinned, seeing him walk into the room. He had a noticeable bed head. You hugged him from behind. "Francis? Can I do something with your hair?" "Like what?" "You'll see." You opened a thing of hair gel, and stuck your finger in it. You raked your hands through his hair before putting the gel in and raking your fingers through again. You had given him a sort of bed head look just a little less messy. "You like it?" He chuckled. "Yes actually." You cheered. "Yay!" 

Angel Dust: Angel never really kept her hair long but she hadn't cut it in a while and it came to her mid back now. You had brushed her hair for her one day and then you gave her a waterfall braid. "Here Ang, look." She smiled. "It's really nice." You had even done your hair to match. "You're so cute." She cooed. You giggled. "Not as cute as you." She kissed your forehead and you blushed. "I love you Angel." "I love you too." 

Piotr Rasputin: Piotr was in his human form attempting to fix his hair. He was having a difficult time. You combed his hair for him and put a little gel in it, spiking it a bit. He chuckled. "What are you going for dear?" You grinned. "A bad boy look." He laughed more. "Only for you, Y/N. Only for you." You grinned cheekily. "I know. I love you." "I love you too, my dear." You smiled. 

Ellie Phimester: Ellie preferred to have short hair but she had let it grow after the last time she shaved it. Her hair came to a few inches above her shoulders and she was not a fan. "Chipmunk? Will you cut my hair for me?" "Do you want me shave your head or just cut it?" "Surprise me." You gave her a pixie cut with the side shaved and then put a little gel in it it to give it the messy effect. "Well, what do you think?" "It looks good. Thanks baby girl." "You're welcome Els." 

Peter Parker: Peter's hair had gotten to his neck and he didn't mind it but he didn't know what to do with it. You trimmed it a bit for him still leaving it long and then you stuck a beanie on his head. "There ya go, Petey." He smiled crookedly at you. "Thanks baby." "No problem, you look kinda hot with long hair." You said blushing. He blushed too. "Heh..." You giggled. "Cute."

Gwen Stacy: Gwen had always had long hair but she decided it was time for a change. You grinned. "I wonder what you would look like with a bob." "You can cut it if you like." You put her hair up in a ponytail and then cut it. Her hair was an inch above her shoulders. You started working on the final cut. Inch after inch of her blonde locks hit the floor. "And...done." You gave her a bob similar to the one Taylor Swift had at the 2016 Grammy Awards. "Do you like it?" She ran a hand through her hair. "It's cute." You smiled. She smirked before kissing you."Tonight I'll show you how 'cute' I can be." 

Harry Osborn: Harry's hair had grown to his collarbone and he didn't like it. He preferred to keep his hair nice and short. You offered to cut it for him and he was more than happy to accept. You had cut it for him just the way he liked. Not too long in the front and not too short in the back He smirked. "Perfect." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See ya later!

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
